


To Everyone Who Thinks That I'm In Mourning

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Hypnotism, Magic Cock, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Midna's curse only broke for a short while, and trapped in her imp form even with Ganondorf vanquished, she stays with Link. Fearful he won't 'choose' her in her form, she decides to claim and ruin every woman who might be competition for his love. If the likes of Ilia and Zelda are her playthings, Link can only choose her. Commission for NSFAni.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	To Everyone Who Thinks That I'm In Mourning

Midna didn't exactly hide that she was at least a little bit unhappy with the lot she had drawn. Her curse had not broken. It should have. For a moment, it even did. Link got to lay eyes on her beauty and she saw, in that moment, the realization wash over him. He understood what a woman she was, and she was certain of the pleasures to be found there. It didn't last. Once more, she was an imp, an embarrassed, misshapen creature who felt she didn't have a chance at being loved by Link. He had seen the true her, seen what she could be, and then watched her turn right back into his cartoonish being who was certain Link wasn't going to love her.

She was still here, though. She left her kingdom behind, not wanting to rule as their misshapen queen, and lived out her days with Link. He didn't shun her in her imp form after seeing her. Were Midna more confident in herself, she may have considered that he had seen the beauty within her, but that he'd already fallen for her along their journey. She didn't have the confidence to see it that way, falling lower into her own shames even as they settled into a life together, one that wasn't romantic, but which could have easily turned into romance, were she open and aware and perhaps more willing to pay attention to the things going on around her.

Instead, she grew angrier. Darker. Her lack of self-esteem in this form gave way to something worse: a burning, vicious jealousy that raged inside her with a very singular intent, a fever and an anger built on a foundation of complete resentment. There were other women around Link. Other women in his life who were 'more beautiful' this this horrible Imp body was. Women with normal proportions and pretty smiles. Women that Midna saw as nothing short of threats to her ability to make Link hers. She wasn't going to confess how she felt until every other girl was eliminated, completely out of contention. She would be the only one.

As her plan stewed, she looked out the window to see Ilia standing there, brushing through Epona's hair. Ilia was the most certain and clear of all the threats to Midna. The childhood friend who Link had known the longest, the one with a special connection to his trusted steed, Epona. Ilia was undoubtedly the most important target to eliminate, and she was ready to make her move now, eyes narrowing as she prepared herself for the attack. Link was dealing with things around the village, and Midna had all the time she needed.

Ilia gently ran the brush trough Epona's mane, careful strokes tending to the horse and seeing her through all the love and the attention she needed, careful and sweet in all the ways she knew how to be for the sake of the horse. She had no idea what was brewing, knowing Midna only as the rude, weird cursed woman who lived with Link now, and she thought nothing of any chance she could be dangerous, given how he reassured her that she helped him with everything he'd done and that he owed her for saving his life. It was a surprise to hear, but she accepted it, leaned into the surprise and the strangeness. She knew she'd had to deal with o many strange things too during that whole situation, so if Link trusted her, she trusted her.

Trust wasn't going to do her a lick good as long, orange tendrils seized her arms and tugged her back from Epona. "Let's be fast about this," came a voice from behind, as Ilia was turned around and dragged into position sharply, one that saw her on her knees. Midna floated in the air, her hair reaching forward, wrapping tighter around Ilia and tightening up the length of her arms, pushing her to feel the tightness and the firmness growing more overbearing and imposing upon her. "I don't want to waste any time making you my bitch, so why don't you be a good girl and open up for this?'

"What are you doing?" Ilia didn't have any idea how to respond to this. She looked up at Midna, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke as the approaching imp made clear a harshness that was anything but humorous. Her arms were dragged in and pulled behind her back, the hair wrapping around both of them in turn to hold her down extra hard and keep her reined in, completely under the mercy of this laughing creature whose approach left her with questions mounting higher by the second.

More hair pushed forward, snaking under Ilia's clothes as Midna drew closer. "I'm making sure you don't even think his name again," she snarled, remaining confident and wicked, pushing to indulge and reach across Ilia's body, against her without restraint or care. She was vicious, ready to be the cutthroat aggressor she had waited too long to start being. Link was going to have eyes only for her, and she'd do that by simply removing everyone else from the equation.

"Do you mean Link's?" She couldn't believe this was happening, a squirming mess shifting under the weight of frustration and weariness upon her. She had so many questions and concerns, struggling to make sense of the feelings sweeping up through her so sharply as the hair pressed up against her nipples and rubbed through her panties. Physical pleasure contrasted with emotional panic, creating a sense of heavy confusion over her thoughts as she tried to understand any of what Midna was doing to her. It didn't take sense; one thing didn't lead reasonably into another, but instead felt like a strange, runaway mess, contradicting itself and leaving her unsure what to think or how to feel.

Midna didn't bother explaining, groping her harder, teasing her and winding her up with little care for controlling herself. "You have to be dealt with, and if we can do this before he returns, that would be a lot better." The hair bindings around Ilia's arms pushed up toward the back of her head, forcing her face-first into her pussy. "Eat me out. You have a choice about how easy you want to make this, and I suggest choosing properly."

The blunt remark and the utter ferocity behind her touch brought on a mess of feelings that Ilia didn't know what to make of, but she found herself with little choice in the matter. She was forced forward, shoved into a position of surrender and submission, with no choice but to begin licking at the pussy she was shoved right into. Fumbling trough the initial licks and worried, nervous attempts to make sense of what she was giving in to now, she didn't know how to begin dealing with any of it, confused beyond sense but given Little choice response, forced to do what she could and fumbling through the passions hitting her.

The tendrils didn't let up. Wouldn't let up. They assailed her body with wild pushes and motions hitting her stronger, striking with wild excitement and a growing curiosity, rushing across her body and demanding something she didn't fully know how to deal with. She was stuck here, wondering what to make of it as her tongue worked in broad motions and sweeps across the pussy she had grinding up in her face. There wasn't a lot to make sense of; she struggled under the weight of these attentions, struggling to make some clear decision about what she was doing and how all of it began to hit her.

Bucking against Ilia's face in bold and wild expressions of raw excitement and greed, Midna was prepared to do everything she had to do to get hers. She didn't want to slow down, craving the passions and frustrations of shoving on as rough as she could. Midna wanted this, and she was desperate to get it, to push her into a position that would have her prime for everything she sought, which reached much deeper and more wicked than what she was after. Something harsh and brutal awaited, much worse than what she was pushing on for now. Darker indulgences awaited, and Ilia had no idea that this was only the cusp of insanity.

"You're going to have to get used to this," Midna said, gripping Ilia's head with her hands just to tug at her hair; her own hair held her in place, but she was rawly unapologetic in what she sought, making clear her brutal aims and the passions keeping her lit up. She was tightly in position, set up and certain that she could get exactly what she wanted from this, craving the pleasures and the ferocity that wore her down. Every messy attempt attempt to lick and indulge against her pussy was a sinful delight, pleasures bubbling and rising as she sought pure greed and excitement through all of this. The rising pleasure felt incredible, overbearing, pushing her to keep losing herself.

All the probing and prodding induced a clumsy contrast of emotions demanding harder upon her. Ilia didn't know how to handle being felt up like this, being forced to eat out Midna and be molested by the hair tendrils pushing against her, but the more that she tried to make sense of this, the less sense it made. Her tongue worked in broad motions and indulgent sweeps, trying to find some clumsy answer to these problems and explore all the things keeping her lost, but she was stuck, clumsy, trying to do what she could to grasp and process the emotions keeping her so compromised. But it wasn't penetration. It held back from that, resisted the chance to push that extra little bit harder and rougher into her. She was going to have to wait, twisting under the pressure and the concern over what she was going to have to do to make sense of these things.

Even though it was only a tease, it set a burning, flickering heat inside of her that she wasn't sure how to deal with. Ilia wasn't sure what to do with this, struggling under something that she didn't know how to handle. The pleasures and the passions continued to hit, nipples teased and indulged in, the hair so soft and yet pressing with a firmness that Ilia didn't know how to handle. All she could do was lick, and as her tongue continued that indulgence and that frustration, she simply tried to make sense of it all. Too much was going on, too much was pushing her, and it bore down ever messier, keeping her stuck and frustrated, the infuriating heats leaving her stuck here.

Working faster and pushing toward the thrill and the ruin that awaited her, Midna didn't hold back for a second, moaning through the throbbing heat and passion of keeping up this bizarre and ferocious pace. She didn't want to hold back, jerking along and indulging rougher into the pleasures keeping her afloat. Ilia's clumsy and inexperienced oral wasn't going to get her much praise, but Midna was happy to keep up with it, to take whatever Ilia gave her and turn it against her. Excess followed as her head rolled back. "You're well on your way to becoming the bitch I want," Midna moaned, jerking about before letting go completely, her orgasm striking and her legs shaking as she floated in orgasmic delight in the air.

Ilia kept licking, clumsy and concerned, fumbling through a growing worry about how she was supposed to make sense of any of these things. She was stuck here, fumbling about with little idea how to help herself out of this predicament, each step of the way failing her way down and not knowing what to say. The burning confusions inside of her felt like they had reached an escalated peak too merciless to make sense of, and she was doomed to keep failing as she learned what further insanities awaited.

Midna finally tugged Ilia back, and she looked upon the cute, simple girl. One with little idea how to handle what she was doing and how steep these desires and these desperations would come. "I don't understand," she said.

"Of course you don't. Simple, stupid little girl." Midna's smile was indomitable, burning brighter as she eyed the possibilities and delights pushing her. She was eager to keep going, craving the chance for more. "But you'll understand soon. Your body will." She conjured up some more of her magic from within, channeling it with singular focus on what she had been plotting, ready to make her sharp and wicked advance. From her loins erupted a massive, twitching cock, marked with similar growing green lines as the magical constructs of the Twilight Realm, casting a sick and strange glow across the slab of dark gray cock flesh. "Mine."

Ilia clenched up in worry, trying to shirk back from what was happening, but with her arms behind her back and little clear idea what was even happening to her, Ilia knew she didn't have a choice. She wasn't going to do anything but exactly what Midna wanted her to. She just knew it. The tentacles under her clothes tore her clothes not off but simply apart, exposing her body and offering up a view of everything. The hair around her arms jerked her up into the air, effortlessly lifting her up and seizing her. Ilia knew what was coming, as Midna floated her way forward. More hair pushed down, anchoring them both to the ground and providing them both a very needed rooting to prepare for what was to come.

Midna wasted not a single second on playing around or hold back. With a brutal slam forward, she buried every inch of the big, magical cock right into Ilia, forcing her to feel the fullest brunt of what she wanted to claim, and the response Ilia gave was one of panic, shrieking in surprise and worry as she felt these feelings sweep up through her. There was no time to make sense of them, no time to deal with any real concept of what this was. "How does that feel?" she asked, body hammering greedily back and forth as she floated in the air and laid rabid, wicked waste to Ilia. Her thoughts were focused and determined, built on the singular need to break down and succumb.

This was too much. A single stroke of powerful and vicious hips claimed her virginity, the oversized cock making Ilia shriek as she felt the dick fill her up she had no time to deal with what struck her, no time to deal with the brutality and the wickedness that sought to push her and wear her down. She was stunned into speechless surrender, having no idea what to say in response to this brutality. She was stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening and why it was happening, but the burning heat kept her confused, aimless, falling deeper into a lot of strange pulses and hungers she didn't have the slightest start at handling.

"He'll never make you feel like this!" Midna shrieked. She jerked faster back and forth, carried forward by the greed that spun her head out of focus. She was vicious and brutal almost to a fault, throwing herself rougher into this and pursuit a pleasure only getting worse as she did everything in her power to seize control. Midna didn't say his name. Ilia didn't deserve to hear it, and instead she simply kept her falling, failing, pushing her limits with glorious greed and a desire to push her harder. She would learn, and she would suffer, giving up harder and hotter to the strangeness and bafflement of what broke her down ever rougher.

This wasn't getting any simpler. Ilia tried her best to understand what took her without understanding how to deal without it. She was stuck here, loosening up to the strangeness and the fever of something that simply wasn't stopping, wasn't getting easier. The sensation of being filled and fucked like this was raw madness, bringing a desperation and a bitter worry she didn't have a hope of fighting against, everything continuing to strike at the very core of what was needed of her. Drunken, baffled gasps continued to rise hotter as she explored her way deeper into all of this bizarre treatment. She felt full, baffled, getting torn open by the cock and treated to the harshest and most shameless of treatments imaginable, driving her into a deeper, baffled worry she couldn't process.

Midna fucked Ilia's inexperienced body to the brink, an orgasm and a ferocious pulse hitting her too hard and too fast. she had no time to grasp it, stumbling through the emotions and the clumsy worries, abandoning all sense in the face of pure desolation. This was too much, and the excesses that came with it pushed her into a state of dizziness too wild not to crash through. She was drunk, baffled, a gasping wreck detached from reason as a raw, molten orgasm ripped suddenly through her body. Ilia had never felt anything like this, her mind almost shutting down as the searing sweeps of heat pushed her to and past the limit, a broken down mess of dizzy, twisting need and crushed desire, left wondering what to make of any of it while having no clear concept of what to think.

It was on that note, with her quarry utterly flattened, that Midna let loose a flood of greedy, shameless cum, pumping into her and filling her up to the brim. Careless, ferocious, unafraid of sense or sanity, he made sure to fill her up and push her to the limit. It was way too much to fathom, and Ilia thrashed under the whimpering panic and heat of confusion that ripped through her. she didn't know how to answer this, didn't have a good way to respond was she melted and twisted under this .The cum filled her up and she took it. All of it.

It was in the dizzy, heavy delirium of slumping back and twitching under this heat that Ilia was the most vulnerable. Midna reached for her hair and dragged her to meet her gaze, staring into her eyes and conjuring up another wave of magic. "You belong to me," she said, filling the confused and terrified girl's head with a myriad of sensations all fluttering through her with singular intent and wicked heat. She could have used more magic and more force to try and wrench those ideas in, but there would have been no fun and satisfaction in that method. It was too easy. This way, she got to see Ilia's resolve break, got to see her response to all this roughness, and then break her. Much more entertaining. Much more satisfying in all the worst ways.

Ilia's eyes went blank. She shook under the bondage she was held in, but she fell silent. She was compliant. Ready. Completely vulnerable now to a reality that tore her asunder. Midna pulled out, and offered Ilia up a view of her still rigid, aching cock. "Suck," she commanded, and without missing a beat, Ilia pushed forward, mouth opening up wide as she was let down to her knees. Her arms were still tied behind her back and she still had little choice but to give in, pushing forward in a fumbling panic, wrapping her lips around the girthy cock and sucking it down. Just as asked. "That's a good pet," Midna groaned, head rolling back.

Ilia didn't hesitate. Her head bobbed with a newfound appreciation and understanding of what had been asked of her. She had a duty here, and she would perform that duty with singular need, a passion growing messier out of control as she allowed herself to give in. It was a lot, but she found herself prepared to do anything and everything she had to do for the sake of finding the relief she craved. There was no way to handle it, no prayer of containing any of what hit her so abruptly, but her mind understood only a need to give in. Desire ruled her, and the only desire within her presently was to serve Midna.

Midna had successfully brought Ilia under her thrall, and as the cute girl pushed further and choked on the cock filling her throat now, she kept up her pace. "You are not in love with Link. You will never love Link, and should he ever say he loves you, you are to rebuke him. You are a friend. Nothing more. The only one you love is me!" She wouldn't remove Ilia from his life altogether. She knew Ilia was too important, knew that her care for Epona mattered to Link in ways that, even in her deranged jealousy, she understood the value of. Everything else, though? She was going to see it come undone, and she didn't feel she would be this kind to the other girls she had in mind.

Ilia nodded through the lesson, slurping the cock down, throating all of it. She was horribly inexperienced, choking along the punishing path and failing miserably to deal with what hit her, but she was focused, ashamed and baffled but working to find the pleasure she needed. This was too much to handle, the unbelievable depths of desire and frustration pushing her with clumsy worry through everything taking her. The brutality and the wickedness faded into the background, panic melting away in the name of being a good cocksucker, serving Midna as she was told to. That was all that mattered. All that she had a responsibility to do. Anything else was simply a distraction away from that bold duty, and the importance of her work grew more intense the harder she sucked.

Sticky messes dripping from Midna's pussy left Ilia's chin wet, and the drool running down from her lips did little to clean it off. She was unashamed, pushing with the utmost intent, praising Midna's cock harder and providing her a firm view of how obedient she was now. Midna had never taken to using these dark magics like this, never offered quite this degree of utter brutality and ferocity. Now, the time was upon her to take charge, and she would not be helped, throwing all caution away and proving what she was capable of, a brilliant mess of greed and desire shoving her forward. There was no holding back. No containing these pleasures. Only raw aggression.

The sloppy and hopeless fever of giving up completely was something too brilliant and too strange to deal with, an unbelievable rush of things driving her into the deep end. Unbelievable ecstasies bubbled up strongly, demanding complete acceptance. She gave it. Midna's cock throbbed in her mouth, begged for release, and she was unable to contain it all. Greedy and hopeless and burning up with lust, she threw herself into the deep end, devouring the chaos of giving up completely. With a noisy groan, Midna came down her throat, feeding Ilia a hard injection of thick, bitter cum. Ilia took it, accepting the treatment, accepting Midna's worst. It was all she could do.

"Good pet," Midna said again, and she knew she had done her work. She drew back, staring down at the sticky mess before her. "Go home. Get dressed. Remember who you belong to." She took her leave, confident that she had neutralized Ilia as a threat, and her next step was going to be in working out who she hit next, with a side of enjoying the broken toy she now had in her service already.  
********************************  
Midna knew the value in striking quickly. Each girl out of her way toward Link brought her closer to making her move, but also thinned out the field. The dangers of anyone taking a swing, in her mind, drastically increased as fewer and fewer girls were there to do anything to stop her. She needed to move fast and drastic and squash all of these concerns right now, before it was too late, and rapidly, it became way too late. She was scrambling, vanishing for days at a time and promising Link she was just 'working on a surprise' as she tracked down the girls she had flagged as threats and dealt with them thoroughly.

Hena's boat rocked and shook as Midna pinned her down against the bottom of it and savagely slammed down into her, feeding every inch of her fat cock all the way into her, fucking her loose and intruding deeper than Hena had ever felt a cock before. There was no sense or mercy to nay of what she did, driven to satisfy every craving and wicked intention by pushing her to the limit. Her eyes were crossed ,body limp as she lay in complete surrender and submission, allowing this brutality to keep wearing her down. she didn't understand anything but the desire and fever of giving in. She hadn't put up a shred of a fight, and as she lay blanked out and hypnotized, she was a needy, moaning wreck, letting out hot, babbling cries of delight.

Face-down and ass-up in the snow, Ashei's pants were down around her knees, her blank eyes staring off into the distance as she struggled to comprehend things. "I will serve you," she whined, a startled mess heaving back and forth as she got filled and fucked. The aftermath of being hypnotized and broken in harder was something Ashei took hard. She had needed multiple attempts through repeated fire and aggression through this mess. Midna had to fuck her repeatedly to wear her down enough to get her mind control magic upon her. All the chaos and panic in her mind stopped, replaced with a steady, obedient drone. An unthinking, unfeeling throb of complete submission wore her down and kept her a special kind of hopeless. She was Midna's now, and Midna's she would remain.

Hanna, Misha, and Kili were the adoring fangirls who hung around outside the STAR Game in hopes of seeing Link. Midna was here to fuck all thought of him out of their minds. Stacked up on top of one another, the women were all exhausted, broken, lying cock-drunk in a heap as Midna took laps down the 'line' of their holes. Ass, pussy, ass, pussy, ass, pussy. All the way down, then back up to the top again. Each girl got pounded senseless, sparking up to life in squealing surrender While they got used in each of their holes, then went limp, all but shutting down as they waited for the next spike to take them.

Tea time was over. As she sat at the table, the only thing coming to Agitha's lips was fat, throbbing girlcock, as Midna facefucked the eccentric bug collected and used her with the most thorough and wild of treatments, caring only about the chance to wear her down fully. There was no containing these emotions, the pulsating needs imposing something more raw and ferocious upon her by the second. She choked the cock down, heavy strands of drool coming up with each sharp pull back of the meaty prick, and they fell down onto her dress as Agitha took this as best as she could. There was no sense here. NO mercy. The brutal treatment pushed her harder, imposing its worst desires and impressions upon her.

Midna had conquered almost all of her list, broke through everything in her path and leaving only one last threat. Her order of attack was ordered to leave the biggest for last, and as she emerged from Agitha's home, Midna's eyes fell upon the castle. "You saved my life, princess," Midna said. "And now, I get to repay you by crushing your willpower completely."  
*****************************  
Zelda was never going to go down easily. Midna understood that reality. She'd been swinging low; civilians, silly girls. Ashei was a warrior, and she had given her some work, but even she cracked. Zelda was stronger than all of those women, and she needed a specific sort of treatment, one that Midna knew she could impose upon her to break her down, pushing with singular intent and a guided certainty that the only way to get this all to go her way was going to be to be forward, drastic action.

Which was why portals were open. A trio of Shadow Beasts stuffed Zelda's holes full, gangbanging the princess as shadowy tendrils reached up from other portals to hold her in place, pin her down and leave her to be used by the creatures. It was brutality, an expression of utter contempt from Midna, who wanted only to see Zelda burn with shame. She overwhelmed Zelda not directly physically, but instead with the powers of the Twilight Realm; she reasoned that Zelda had proven herself horribly unprepared for Twilit magic, likely unable to fight any of it off. And she was right; Zelda was powerless against the Shadow Beasts, who seized her and began to pound into her holes with brutal efficiency, pushing her body to its limits with singular, shameless intent.

"This is a nice look for you, princess," Midna moaned, her hair forming a hand that jerked along her magic cock, beholding the sight of Zelda getting used and not pretending she wasn't here to enjoy all of it. The passion and pleasure seared through her with a potent, fiery mess of emotions demanding far more from her than she could help, letting the pleasures push her limits and impose a sharper, harsher rush of need upon her. Victory was sweet, but it had barely even begun yet, and she was eager to see how far she could take all of this madness.

Furious, Zelda thrashed under the panic and the weight of this mistreatment, wishing she could; do something to fight off these panics throbbing through her body. She didn't want any of this. Midna's betrayal was unfathomable, and after all that they had been through and all she had sacrificed for Midna's sake, Zelda couldn't understand. The beasts' thick cocks filled and punished her holes, and they showed what shameless, mindless creatures they really were. Just as Zant used them to attack Zelda, Midna commanded them now to degrade and defile Zelda. To that end, they worked better than they ever had as soldiers, hammering into the princess, stretching her holes out, making her suffer.

"The sound of you gagging is so sweet." Midna rode this high as hard as she could, swaying her hands around and acting like a conductor as her laughter and the miserable shamelessness behind her intentions, all while she jerked off her magic cock with her magic hair. The spiraling chaos and utter depravity of savouring Zelda's complete collapse was too sinfully sweet to want to look away from. she felt powerful, felt in control, like there was nothing that could stop her now. She was in absolute control, her dominion unchallenged and unstoppable, and she was ready to see it all through to the bitter end.

Zelda certainty felt bitter enough, struggling to fathom the emotions sweeping through her, burning hotter under the weight of these continued pressures. She didn't know what to say in response, fumbling her way harder through passions and worries leaving her with little sense left in her head. She kept falling, stumbling, succumbing to raw fever and worry. Try as she might to contain what swept through her so ferociously, Zelda didn't have an answer for this. Nothing could have prepared her for the brutality of being fucked by these creatures. Even strengthening her magic in the aftermath of what happened never involved trying to fortify her thoughts against the wickedness of getting her thoughts mangled and mashed by monster dicks. she didn't have a prayer of handling any of this ,and she fell deeper into the baffled worry of what these creatures wanted from her.

The inexperienced holes felt incredible around the cocks of the Shadow Beasts. They responded well to two things; orders and sensation. Midna gave them their orders, and as they acted them out, the thrill of having her tight holes stretched around their cocks, hot and soft orifices that kept receiving slam after slam of meaty cock wearing them down thoroughly. They didn't need to be sophisticated beings to do this work, which was good, because they were anything but sophisticated beings, falling deeper into the frenzied heat and wicked pressure of fucking harder, punishing and pushing at the body of a princess whose ever action was one of continued descent, falling deeper away from reason as she explored what it meant to lose everything resembling control.

This was too much. Decadence. Brutality. Nothing made sense about how Zelda got was treated, and as she tried her best to process what these emotions meant, she was doomed only to fall deeper, to explore her way into a state of complete shock. This didn't make a lot of sense to Zelda, but as she fell deeper, her failures escalated harder out of control, pushing her limits and imposing the sharp, harsh treatment of something that resembled surrender, but also felt like a doomed rush of heat that left her worn down and hopeless. She tried her best to make it all come together, to grasp how and why this was happening. It didn't matter. She wasn't going to get any better off for it.

But it did distract from the steadily creeping 'pleasure' of it all. That was what she needed respite from, what her body desperately sought to escape. Each passing second felt more and more ferocious, demanding something completely unbelievable as she fumbled and failed through everything hitting her a once, the pleasure absolute and absolutely maddening. Inexperience worked against her in powerful ways as she learned just how intense being gangbanged by monsters was. This was the lesson her body didn't need, the exploration and study that she never wanted, and it all fed closer and deeper into what Midna wanted from her.

The eruption of a frantic orgasm from deep within Zelda only made it worse. She thrashed under the weight of what hit her, her mind's revolt and rejection mingling with her body's molten acceptance. Greedy pleasures demanded she get more, and as the Shadow Beasts let out wild shrieks of otherworldly lust and filled her holes up with shot after shot of their seed. She choked on the eruption in her mouth and down her throat, while her holes tightened up amid the gooey thrills pumping into her ass and her pussy. As the creatures pulled back, Zelda coughed and shuddered, going limp, and only held up by the tentacles as she stared dizzily into the space and shame toward Midna.

"I trusted you," Zelda said. She was shaky. Hurt. Furious. She didn't understand how this could happen or why someone would treat her like this, least of all someone she had given her very essence up to save. She thrashed under all of this attention, burning in the confusion and miserable shame of being pushed harder. She didn't know how to respond except with anger, but there was a lot of anger to be pushed by. "I thought I was your friend!"

Midna floated toward Zelda, still stroking herself with her hair, and as she stood over the princess, she let loose a mess of cum up the length of her body, heavy ropes of jizz that further made a mess of her. "You are a friend," Midna said, hanging over Zelda. "A friend. To me, and to Link. Just a friend. Your mistake was in believing you could ever be anything more than a friend." Her hair let go of her cock and she prepared herself for a much needed victory lap. "Well. You're not going to be my friend anymore, I have much more important plans for you, princess. I don't see why I should have to give up my throne and my body while you get to live happily ever after and court Link to you."

"What does Link have to do with this?" Zelda received a smack across the face with Midna's hair for that.

"His name is not allowed to leave your mouth again." A hand formed on the back of Midna's head as she threw herself forward, ramming his cock down the princess's throat as the tentacles from below rose up with greedier fever and more aggression by the second. They filled her holes, claiming her ass and pussy with sharp shoves forward and a greedy desire to lay waste to her, to push and punish the princess. Everything was precisely as she wanted it now. Victory was within her reach, and she was ready to take it.

The Shadow Beasts had done their part, and they left the princesses behind, but Zelda felt no less overwhelmed and panicked in this new position. Tentacles filled her, twisting and pounding into her body, demanding her surrender and shoving into her with something as reckless and as ferocious as could be. The pressures rose and bubbled out of control, imposing upon Zelda even more worry, her weary body struggling to handle all these things and struggling to make sense of what hit her. It was too much, but it was only getting worse, only bearing down faster and rougher upon Zelda.

Midna's power trip was an indomitable treat, her body swaying and heaving as she fucked Zelda's face into complete fucking submission, driving her into the deeper state of surrender she knew would give her the goods. She needed control, craved the aggressive fever and desperation of what she sought here through and through. This was power. This was everything. "I've bred every girl in my way," she explained, hands gripping Zelda's hair, her hips fumbling faster and rougher forward. "I have done everything in my power to eliminate the competition and break them down. You should look at it all as a compliment; I wanted to save the best target for last, and you are going to burn for me."

None of this was complimentary. None of this made sense. Zelda gagged and sputtered on the cock continuing to violate her throat, deprived of air and left in a dizzy and baffled sensation of complete fucking worry. There was nothing she felt she could make a shred of sense of, wound into a state of worry and panic that continued to wear her down. Her body tried to struggle, tried to fight off all these sensations and worries driving her deeper, and she struggled harder, body twisting and thrashing under this misery and this confusion. she didn't understand any of this, the deranged words leaving her with more questions than answers. Clarity was distant, baffling, her head struggling under swampy thrills and confusions she was stuck struggling through.

In her transcendence of all reason and normalcy, Midna continued to work with careless fever and fire, a single-minded pursuit of utter frustration carrying her forward, imposing a singular need to break her down to her very core. She was powerful, greedy, ready to make clear her worst desires and fuck a miserable lesson into Zelda. Every jerk of her hips back and forth expressed a growing contempt for the princess, a certainty driven by underlying fever and brutality. She would get what she wanted at any cost, subject Zelda to the harsh reality of her brutality and leave her floored by these dark impulses.

Tentacles groped all over Zelda's body, tugging at and manhandling her while her holes got fucked raw. The thrills and pressures pushed her harder, imposing upon her something as merciless as could be. There was no sense to nay of what hit her, the cravings and the panics sweeping across her body, imposing their wicked intent upon her and proving she wasn't strong enough to fight this all off. The pleasures kept hitting, a swell of worry burning through her, imposing the wicked truth of her future upon her. These reckless and brutal pushes kept her in a foggy state where she had no idea what she was doing, and these growing worries kept her stuck, lost, fumbling aimlessly through a mess of feelings that didn't want to slow down.

Midna's thrusts hastened, ramming as fast and as brutally down Zelda's throat as she could. This was the most exciting victory of all, the brilliant rush of desire and fever reducing her to dizzy ecstasy, to a surrender lost to sense and leaving her hopeless. She watched Zelda's eyes waver, watched her vision shake and throb as she struggled to comprehend any of the things ripping her asunder. The reckless, shameless chaos that she brewed was something as merciless as could be, driven to depths of ferocity and hunger even more outrageous with each passing second. The light within the princess, the hope and the control and the strength that should have held and carried her into her victory.

The sputtering, panicking, struggling princess knew there was only one way this could end, and as she lost herself to the crushing weight and chaos of being pushed to the limit, she was powerless against it. Midna flooded her mouth with cum and then drew back, shooting some more across Zelda's face, marking the princess as hers with the most callous and careless methods of complete desolation she could muster. "You're my toy now," she told her.

"I am nothing of the sort," Zelda said, but the sudden gasp and swell of heat from deep within threw her for a loop, her hips rolling and shuddering under a swell of panic and ecstasy. An orgasm swiftly robbed Zelda of her composure, made her thrash and shriek under the weight of pure worry sand confusion. She wished for clarity that wasn't there, struggling to contain the erupting passions ripping through her, but every step of the way, she was lost, clumsy, feeling the shame burn across her body and demand her absolute submission. She didn't want to give it, but she wasn't sure there was a good way to fight against all of the pressures continuing to bear down viciously and brutally upon her.

Midna narrowed her eyes. She could tell Zelda was weak, and perhaps she could have drawn this out and broken her spirit down longer, but there was little 'easy' work in any of this. To push a farm girl to the point of her will shattering was something different than breaking a powerful, magic-wielding princess. Midna wanted victory over Zelda more than she wanted pride. Her magic advanced, pulsing forward as she hissed, "Be mine," and laid siege to Zelda.

Zelda winced and shook her head. "I will not," she said, refusing and fighting off this treatment, but even still, the weirdness and the frustration of pushing forward was something that was meant to completely ruin her. Zelda was powerless here, incapable of processing all the tings that took her by storm. The brutal reality of this treatment weighed heavy down upon her, demanding something completely detached from sense. "You will not take my mind,."

"You're mine," Midna said again. She commanded her tentacles, which pulled out of Zelda's pussy and lifted her body up higher, the floating imp given a perfect opportunity to claim her now and take charge harder. She rode high on this. "You are mine!" Her magic grew stronger, radiating off of her. Her cock glowed as she channeled her powers harder, and with a brutal slam deep into Zelda, she sought to unravel the princess and force her into a state that she wouldn't be able to fight against. She buried her cock into the already prepared hole, loosened up and primed at long last to be taken and used, the thorough greeds carrying her forward in a shameless expression of brutal fire.

Zelda shrieked as the oversized cock forced filled her pussy, making her shriek and gasp under the wild panic and confusion that set her alight. She couldn't bend. Not to Midna. Not now. Not with everything that had been done to her. She struggled to make sense of things that continued to hit her. She was stuck in a bizarre position, torn between elements of reason and sense, struggling to come to some reasonable conclusion over fucking any of it.

Try as she might, though, Zelda could feel the dark warnings. Midna's potent mind control efforts began to wear down her thoughts, driving against reason with a singular shove into utter ferocity. The warmth quivering through her body made her shudder, feeling the growing worries that left her steadily growing more and more panicked. Dark whispers in the deepest recesses of her mind told her to give in, insisted that she wanted this. She deserved it. The only way to feel good was to succumb to Midna and allow her to take her. Didn't she want to feel good? She'd had so many little peeks at what could come and how amazing it could feel to let herself go, wasn't it worth accepting that she liked this?

Midna's cock filled her harder, grunting and heaving through the blissful greed of fucking her senseless. "You belong to me," Midna said. "My plaything. My bitch. You are mine!" She let her worst impulses get the better of her, overwhelming Zelda with these hypnotic magics in the name of breaking her will down. Nothing could have made Midna happier, nothing could have brought her the sort of molten satisfaction she craved with quite the same degree of fire and ferocity as this. "I'm going to knock you up. My plaything. You will only know his taste if I choose to let you eat it out of me, but you'll be able to enjoy being my brood mare instead."

Pathetic whimpers sounded hopelessly unbecoming of a princess, the kind of dizzy ferocity and pleading lowliness that she should have been much more capable than. But she wasn't; Zelda found herself having to confront the hopeless reality of how this entire mess of panic and worry pushed her into a weary state too far beyond sense. Her senses reeled as she tried to comprehend any of this, tried to understand the ways her emotions shook her. Zelda was used to being in touch with her emotions. She had none of that here, struggling to comprehend this and failing miserably under the weight of it.

"Come on, princess. Beg me to knock you up. Scream and plead for it before I cum. You're mine!" She kept moving, jerking faster back and forth through a pleasure. Her magic bombarded the mind and the frustration of what she pushed on for, the brutality rising her up and shoving her into complete fucking ecstasy. Midna had what she wanted, and it would not fucking stop. There was absolutely no normalcy and control behind this mess, a frustration burning stronger across her. She put as much effort into the mental assault as she did into her hops, thrashing with the singular goal and fever of breaking her completely fucking down.

"Impregnate me!" The words shocked Zelda, but only for a moment. The thrall of hypnotic fire washed up over like the rising tide, and just as she realized what she was saying, all of her was under, her eyes going cross as she stumbled into a world of raw desire. "Breed me. I'm your toy. You are the queen, and I ma but a servant!" her hips thrashed, bucking against Midna's, giving in to the reckless and wild panic of breaking down utterly for this crushing ecstasy. She was powerless, stuck, adrift in feelings and desires too messy and too baffling to process, with everything she did focused on the singular need to succumb. She was ready to be lost.

Midna cackled, howled, felt the worst impulses and lusts take her as she buried herself deep into the princess. Her cock erupted with a gooey, pulsating rush of absolute delight, an ecstasy pushing in deeper and messier, filling the princess up with all the cum she could muster, head rolling back as she allowed the pleasure to drive her over the line. Satisfaction came in the form of pumping the princess full of cum, making her thrash and howl and twist under the confused weight of absolute desperation, a fever beyond sense. Zelda was stuck, awash in a myriad of emotions and panics as Midna filled her up to the brim. She couldn't believe the pleasure that hit her, the crashes of ecstasy and shrieking joy that pushed Zelda to understand with the utmost desperation how insane and profane this all was, a wicked 'treat' beyond reason.

Zelda shuddered, lying limp and hopeless as she stared up at Midna, her will crushed and her thoughts dizzy. She didn't know what to say. Didn't know what she could say. Only a needy, almost instinctual, "Thank you," made it up to the surface as she lay there a trashed, debased mess.

One that a hero as good as Link could never love. Midna had her toys. She would indulge in them happily, use them whenever she wished, but only she was good enough for Link. Only she deserved him. "I did him a favour," she said, mostly to herself. "Even Zelda wasn't good enough. None of them were."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
